


uñas

by delyra



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delyra/pseuds/delyra
Summary: Las uñas de Levy McGarden siempre están bien recortadas.
Relationships: Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox
Kudos: 2





	uñas

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted en ff net hace cuatro años. Cualquier error le pertenece a mi yo del pasado.  
> Estoy mudando mis fanfics de ff net hacia acá :)

Las uñas de Levy McGarden siempre están bien recortadas.

Es decir, personas como Lucy o Juvia suelen llevarlas largas, incluso las esmaltan. Levy no.

Bueno, de vez en cuando sí las esmalta. Cuando alguien cumple años y se organizan las fiestas (que más tarde terminan en descontrol, cortesía de Natsu, en su mayoría) o para cualquier fiesta en el gremio. Sólo cuando lo considera adecuado.

—Es doloroso cuando se rompen —eludió alguna vez, cuando Gajeel sacó el tema por pura aburrición—, y es incómodo cuando escribo o cuando leo. Tenerlas cortas es mucho más práctico —Y sonrió, cambiando el tema (o intentándolo).

A Gajeel le gustaba así. Las uñas de Levy eran bonitas, sin necesidad de tenerlas largas para ello. Eran pulcras y no se las mordía (él sí lo hacía), y eso le gustaba.

—Es curioso, porque aunque tus uñas no son largas —ladeó una sonrisa, con algo de burla, y Levy temió desde ese instante—, los rasguños en mi espalda no son ninguna broma.

— ¡Gajeel, por Dios! —gritó, con la cara colorada. Mira le dedicó una mirada llena de gracia, desde su lugar en la barra—. ¡Eres un tonto!

El comehierro rió, divertido, aunque eso no hizo más que desatar la molestia de la fémina, que le lanzó un libro, viejo y grueso, a la cara. No dejó de reír aunque casi comió papel.

Definitivamente, las uñas de Levy no necesitaban ser largas.

Como las tenía eran perfectas para dejar rastros en su piel, durante cada una de sus noches.


End file.
